Complicated
by AngelNatari
Summary: Eve never knew she had powers. That was until the latest battle when the Avengers fought Ultron. As A building is about to kill her something strange happens. The next thing she knows the wakes up with the Avengers staring her down. Now what will she do? (OC X Quicksilver) I DO NOT OWN THE AVENGERS! All rights to their owners!
1. Chapter 1

I don't remember much to be honest. What I do remember was aloud explosion. I put my hands up to defend my body. To my surprise a almost blue sheild went around my body. Apparently it wasn't strong enough though as I felt is crash down and bring rubble down upon my body.

Tony's POV

Being summoned back to the new Avengers Facility was not something I expected, well at least not this soon. Apparently they found someone in the rubble after our latest rescuing of earth. And when I say "they" found her I mean Steve found her. Poor guy called me and almost sounded like he was in tears. He described her to me in a lot of detail. Everything from her hair color to the freckles on her face. So I decided to come and take a look. The biggest thought on my mind was how she survived being crushed by a pile of rubble?

I went inside the facility to be met with Steve. To be honest I was suprised he wasn't out looking for his old best friend. Then again that was something I didn't want to get into right now. I just wanted to see what Steve was talking about.

"I swear there is like some force feild around her. We can't give her anything to help her heal." Steve tells me as we enter the medical bay.

I see the young woman and the blue aurora around her. To her left I see a still healing Quicksilver laying still just like when I left the first time. Steve and I walk up to her as I dare to touch the force feild and recive a bolt of electircal charge run through my body.

"Well I gotta admit. That is new. How did you get her here then?" I ask Steve.

"I fought the feelings her energy gave me. I knew I couldn't just leave her there Tony." he tells me not looking away from her.

She was a normal looking girl to me. She has long strawberry blonde hair. Almost the same hair color as Pepper. Her skin was super light almost like alabaster. Freckles all over her body though. She just layed there with her chest moving up and down. Well she is breathing that is a good thing at least.

"What about Bruce? Is he coming to help out with this?" I ask Steve.

"Agent Romanoff is on her way to get him currently." I hear Fury's voice state as he walks up to us. "Any idea how she is using this so called power when she in knocked out?"

"Defensive really is the only thing I can think of. I mean obviously she was trying to portect herself and more than likely until she feels she is no longer in danger or wakes up the sheild will stay up as well." I try to explain to him in small words.

"You think she is alright though? Like uninjured?" Steve asks me.

"Hard to say internally without doing any test but from just looking at her I would say that her powers protected her quite well." I tell her as I walk around the woman looking at her.

"Well, how do we make her feel safe? Once we bring down this sheild we could help her and wake her up." Fury states.

"That is a very good question. One I will have to do research on in order to answer." I say as I take of my jacket letting him know this may take a while.

I was totally right when I said this would take a while. I have been here almost two weeks and she has lowered her sheild enough for and IV for hydration and some nurishment but it's still pretty strong. Bruce did come to join me in this research also stating her had never seen anything like this before. Just as I got to take a bite of my sandwhich Peitro decides to sit up rather quickly. Well took him long enough to heal.

Bruce goes to him and tries to explain to him what happened. Surprisingly he takes it pretty well then starts asking about his sister who is currently out on a mission with Nat. Well that he didn't take too well and Bruce starts to back up and accidently hits into the unkown girls bed and shakes it. We all turn and look as her eyes burst open and she starts screaming. Uh oh. I run over and try to calm her down and eventually she stops and looks at me confused.

"Who are you people and where the hell am I?!" she yells at us at the top of her lungs as she jumps out of the bed.

"You are at the Avengers Facility. Steve I mean Captain America found you injured and brought you here." I explain to her.

She looks down at her hands surprised then back up at me.

"I should be dead! There was a building about to fall on me!" she yells again in confusion.

"You have powers. They protected you. Didn't you know you had them?" Bruce asks her as we keep our distance.

The woman looks back down at her hands then closes her eyes and starts to falls to the ground. Almost as if on que Pietro runs over and catches her limp body before she hits the ground.

"She is like us? My sister and I?" he asks Bruce and I.

"Sort of. She has a protecting ability but we don't know what else she can do." Bruce tells Pietro as he looks down at the girl in a little too friendly manner.

"She is safe here...no?" he asks us.

"Yes speedy. That's why the cap brought her here." I tell him as I look to Bruce.

"Well from the way he was looking at her that was one of the reasons." Bruce says with a sigh.

All the sudden Speedy's grip on the girl becomes a bit more protective. I just raise my eyebrow at him. Is this guy kidding I mean her literally just met the girl and now he wants to keep her? I mean who does that?

"Just lay her back down. She might freak out more to wake up in the arms of someone she doesn't know." Bruce tells him trying to reason with him.

Speedy agrees with a simple nod then gently places her back on the bed. He won't leave her side though. No matter what Bruce and I try to tell him he refuses to leave her. I wonder how Steve is going to take this? I go up to the girl and check her heart rate...normal I guess for someone who just fainted.

A few hours later after blood work and many other tests that we could finally do Bruce comes up to me with a whole new file on her.

"Her DNA looks similar to the twins but not as if they were related just the mutation DNA." he tells me pointing to the result.

"So she has a gift ok. Now I wonder is the sheild is the only thing that she can do." I ask as our door opens and Steve, Nat and Wanda walk inside.

Of course Wanda is excited to see her brother as she runs up and hugs him. He looks down at her and they start to talk in their own langugage. Steve on the other hand goes to barely touch new girls hand when Speedy stops him.

"Leave her be. She needs to rest." Pietro tells him in a stern voice.

"Brother?" Wanda questions him.

"She is like us sister. She has a gift as well." Pierto begins to explain to her as Steve just looks at us confused as heck.

Oh this is going to be interesting. This new girl maybe be more entertaining than I thought. I look at her monitor then I look back down at her and notice she is starting to wake up again. Her eyes flutter open and she gives me a crocked smile.

"Oh god, it wasn't a dream." she barely says as she tries to sit up.

"Sorry sweet cheeks no dream here." I tell her with a smile.

"What happened? All I remember is a building about to kill me and I lifted my arms up and something came around me. It wasn't strong enough though. The pieces of the building broke through. I thought I was going to die." she tells me as she looks at her hands once again.

"Well good news is it did save you and you have no injuries at all." Bruce says with a small smile.

"Oh yeah. That is a positive thing." she says with a very small chuckle.

"We would like to see what you can do though. Whenever you are ready of course. I mean you did wake up after being her for over two weeks." I tell her as I look at her monitors.

"Two weeks?! Wow It didn't seem that long for me." as she sits up adjusting herself.

"Yeah time flies when your knocked out." Nat says somewhat jokingly.

"Do I have to stay here though? I mean honestly IV's are not comfortable at all." she tells me looking down at her IV.

"Nope we can get you ar oom of your own. Before that though I will have Bruce take that out for you." I tell her as I walk back to Steve and Nat to start explaining things to them.

Bruce's POV

I grab the supplies that I need when I see the girl looking almost studying Pietro and Wanda. I mean I can understand why she is a bit surprised. Pierto has refused to leave her side even though he doesn't even know her name. Oh wait we don't know her name either.

"I forgot to ask you earlier but what is your name?" I ask her as I sit on the bed beside her.

"It's Eve. Sorry I guess I didn't have time to introduce myself." she tells me with a smile.

"Eve nice name. I'm Bruce. The two standing beside you are Wanda and Pietro. They're twins." I tell her as I take the alcohol swab out.

"Wait! I can't see when you take it out. I have a big fear of stuff like that." she tells me as she flinches.

"Here turn your head to me, I will distract you." Pietro offers and Eva turns to look at him.

I take this as my chance and quickly remove the IV and put a band aid over the place it once was. Eve I guess didn't feel it at all as she continues to watch Pietro just smile at her. Please tell me this isn't a love at first sight thing.

"Ok, all done. We will get you some clothes and get you to your room." I tell her as she looks back over to me.

"Thank you very much Bruce. I appreciate all you have done for me." Eve tells me as she gets out of bed and slowly stand on her feet.

Eve's POV

After getting dressed in a pair of sweats I follow Bruce to my new room with the twins close behind me. They still kind of have me on edge to be honest. I walk into a normal room with a bed that was the only thing I was concerned about. I turn around to thank them as a red head hands me a bag.

"You look about my size. I don't like these clothes so you can keep them." she tells me as she walks off.

"Thank you!" I call out to her.

"That is Agent Romanoff, Nat to her friends. Black Widow to others." Bruce explains to me.

"Oh well she seems niceish." I tell him.

"Ok well change if you want to then one of us will take you to meet the director." Bruce tells me as he turns to walk away.

"I'll take her" Wanda offers up to the surprise of both Bruce and Pietro. "I wanna see what he wants from her as well."

I shut the door and change quickly into a plain green tee shirt and blue jeans with black tennis shoes. I open the door to see Wanda barely smile at me.

"So you are like us no?" she asks me.

"Like you? Sorry I don't know what you mean." I ask her confused.

"She means you have powers like we do." Pietro says as he makes himself known to my left as we continue to walk.

"Yeah, I guess so I really just found out that I had them." I tell them honestly.

"Well no better time to learn about them then now." Wanda says as we walk into an office where a man dressed in all black looks me up and down.

"I see you have already made some friends." the man tells me. "Well Eve Carlton. I am glad to see you awake. I have done all the research I can on you however it seems that your powers did not show themselves until you were near death. I hope that you can use them on your free will now though?"

"To be honest sir I don't know. I haven't even tried." I tell him knowing if I lied he would probably find out.

"Well lets test it then shall we?" he asks me as he takes something out of his jacket.

Before I or my new friend know what is happening something comes flying twords us. I lift up my hands as I did earlier and the blue comes around not only myself but Wanda and Pietro as well. The objest hits the sheild and falls to the ground.

"Impressive. You can not only protect yourself but others. Seems like you will be quite useful Miss Carlton." the man tells me. "I am Director Fury and welcome to the Avengers."

 _ **Hope you all Enjoyed The First Chapter!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Eve POV

I didn't know how to feel or what to think. Obviously I couldn't go back to my old life. Not that I had much of one to go back to. Both my parents died in a plane crash two years ago and I was an only child. I didn't think either of them had powers or were anything but normal. If that was true though then how in the world did I get these powers?

I try to get a control on my powers to understand them and Bruce as well and Tony have decided to allow Pietro and Wanda help me out. After all they are the only two who have any idea what I am going through...right?

"Alright. Eve I am going to have Pietro try to attack Tony. See if you can put a sheild around Tony before he is run over." Bruce tells me with a big smile.

I think Bruce is enjoying this a bit too much. Just as Pietro takes off I use my powers and all my strength to push my shield onto Tony and just at the right time. Pietro barely brushes up against the shield and gets a jolt of electric charge go through him.

"See, she likes me better road runner." Tony says with a laugh.

I just shake my head at him and lower the sheild. Tony knew how to make a joke out of almost anything.

"Good. You really don't have to shield yourself you can actually help others." Bruce says as he writes something down. "I wonder if you can manipulate things though?"

This intrigues me as well. I look around the room trying to find something I might be able to bring to me if that is possible. All the sudden Thor walks inside with a sandwhich in his hand. Well close enough. I do just as I did before but try to focus on bringing the sandwhich to me. To my surprise it actually works and the sandwhich floats from Thor to myself and I smile at him.

"How did you do that?" Tony asks in just as much surprise as Thor's facial expression.

"I just focused on it like I do with the shield but this time I wanted it to come to me so it did." I tell him as I walk back to Thor and hand his his food back.

"Wow." Bruce says with a big grin on his face.

"Alright, why don't we let her take a break? I am sure this is all wearing her out?" Wanda asks as she starts to walk to the door.

I nod at her in agreement not really waiting for Tony of Bruce to say it is alright. I follow Wanda outside as a blue streak goes by us.

"Does your brother always like to do that?" I ask Wanda with a laugh.

"I think he is trying to impress you." Wanda tells me with her eyebrow raised.

"Impress me? Why would he want to do that?" I ask her curious to know this answer.

"I'm not sure. I heard from one of the two in the other room that he wouldn't leave your side no matter what they told him. It's a little odd but my brother is well my brother." Wanda says with a chuckle.

"He barely knows me. Why would he want to stay beside me?" I ask her.

"Probably because you are like us. He must feel a need to protect you as well." she tells me as we walk out to the track and see Pietro running laps...if you could call it that. "I'm going to go inside and get some food. Why don't you talk to him? He can give you more answers then I can."

I just smile at her as she walks back inside. I barely know these two yet I feel like I have known them my entire life. Well isn't that contradicting?! I just sigh as I sit down on the grass then I lay down upon it looking up at the sky. It's been a while since I have done something like this. Just then I feel a rush of wind come to my side. I look over and see Pietro smiling at me.

"What are you doing?" he asks me in his thick accent.

"Looking at the clouds. Sometimes it helps me think." I tell him as I look back up to the cloud.

"The clouds give you answers?" he asks me with a chuckle.

"No, it just calms me and allows me to think straight." I say with a laugh as he lays down beside me.

"What were you and my sister talking about?" he asks as we both look at the clouds.

"Oh, you to be honest. She told me you wouldn't leave my side when I was knocked out." I tell him as I turn on my side to get a better look at him. "Why would you do that? You barely know me."

"I didn't want you to be afraid. I know how it is to wake up in a new place not knowing where you are or what happened." he tells me as he looks at me. "Then the man tried to touch you and I just couldn't let him."

"Who?" I ask him wondering if he meant Tony of Bruce.

"The Captain. He looks at you with a different look. One I did not like." Pietro tells me with a sort of complicated look.

"Steve? What look? I don't think he would do anything to hurt me." I start but her inturpts me.

"No not harm. more of affection."

"Oh, why did you not like the way her looked at me?"

"I just didn't." he tells me as he stands up. "I better go find Wanda."

Without another word he takes off. I just sigh and look back up to the sky. I had no idea what to think now. Pietro is a nice guy but I have noticed how he is when Steve is around. I don't see why he would care if Steve liked me? Unless he did just like his sister suggested. I sit up and groan in frustration. Why in the world did this have to happen now? Isn't there enough drama going on with just me figuring out my powers?

I walk inside and see Steve talking to Nat but then turns to me and smiles. I walk forward to see if I can talk to them when I see a blue blur behind him. I really don't want to deal with this right now so I decide to go off in another direction. To be honest I am a little mad right now. So what if I wanted to talk to Steve. It wasn't like Pietro and I were together or anything close to that. All the sudden I hear alarms going off. I turn around to see Wanda running my way. In one smoothe movement she grabs my hand and we start running together.

"Ready for your first mission? Seems like you don't have a choice this time." Wanda tells me as we get into some kind of plane.

I watch as Nat comes up to me and hands me a pile of clothes.

"Put on your uniform Eve. It'll come in handy knowing whose side your on in this." Nat says pointing to a small room.

I walk inside and get dressed in a suit that looks a lot like Nat's Black Widow suit minus the belt buckle. It's really tight too I am surprised I can fight in it. I walk back out and almost every male on this plane looks at me but then I go and hide behind Wanda. She just laughs and tells them to turn around.

"Well that suit will distract them hopefully it will distract others." she says looking at me.

"Not funny. I don't feel comfortable wearing stuff like this." I say trying to adjust the suit.

I barely look up and see Pietro looking at me. I glare at him letting him know I don't want him looking at me as if I were a piece of meat. He just smiles and looks the other way. Ugh men usually only on thing on their mind.

As we land we see what appears to be an old base or something along those lines.

"Alright everyone try to stick with your team. Tony you and Wanda head north. Nat you and Pietro head south while Eve and I will head east. Try and meet in the middle. Any questions?" Steve asks after giving us all directions.

Just as we walk out of the plane I can see the frustration on Pietro's face. Well he deserves this. If you don't tell anyone anything then you can't blame them for anything either. Steve starts walking forward and I follow him. I have never been on an old army base before but Steve seems to know everything about it. I follow him to an old bunker as we start to search through it.

"You think there is a secret passage or something like that?" I ask him as I look around as well.

"I wouldn't put it past them." he tells me as he pulls everything down from a shelf.

"Right, well I don't see anything but then again I-" I start only to hear something outside blow up.

Steve jumps on top of me bringing me down to the ground for cover. We look up and see a plane fly over head. Carefully but very fast he helps me out and we make our way outside. I see Wanda and Tony look at us confused as well. Then Nat and Pietro point to something behind Steve and I. We barely have time to look up as we see the plane coming back our way. I quickly us my sheild and am actually able to put the sheild around the plane stopping it in place.

"Wanda a little help please!" I call out to her knowing I won't be able to hold it for long.

Wanda uses her powers and make the plane explode into millions of pieces. My sheild then comes apart and the parts of the plane fall down into the bunker behind the one Steve and I were just inside. After using that much energy I fall down to my knees. Apparently I shouldn't have done that. I feel someone's hand on my shoulder and look up to Steve looking at me.

"Stay strong Eve. You did a great job." he tells me encouraging me.

Then I feel the air I know so well come to the other side of me. I barely look over and see Pietro looking at me with concern in his eyes. I reach my hand out to his as my body then falls forward into darkness.

Steve's POV

She used too much energy to keep us all safe. If it wasn't for her all of us might not have made it. Her body just couldn't take it though. I go to pick her up when I am hit out of the way by Pietro.

"Leave her alone! You don't know anything about her." Pietro tells me with an angry tone.

"Neither do you! All I was going to do was carry her back to the plane so we could take her back to Tony and Bruce." I yell back at him tired of him pushing me away from Eve.

"Why? So they can do more tests on her?! She is a person not an expiriment!" Pietro yells as he picks up Eve and Wanda comes to his side.

Pietro does have a point. Eve was human and didn't deserve to be treated as anything else. I look at Pietro holding Eve so close to him making me uncomfortable. Wanda seems to be on his side though. I know they are right, after all only they know what Eve could possibly be going through. I just shake my head and walk past him.

Once back at the Avengers Facility Eve is sleeping in her own room with Pietro still sitting beside her with Wanda watching while leaning against the wall.

"Let me know when she wakes up. I need rest too." Wanda says as she leaves.

"Whatever you think you might be able to have with her now you can forget it." Pietro starts.

"I don't know what you are talking about." I tell him sternly.

"She will never be the person you want her to be. What if you were with her and had children and they had powers? How would you explain that to them?" he asks me.

"What makes you think you have a better chance then I do?" I ask him.

"Because I am abnormal just like her. I could relate with her in more ways than you ever could." Pietro says not taking his eyes away from her.

"What if you two had kids and they had powers like you? Would you teach them even if let's say their powers were more powerful than yours or hers?"

"Of course I would. It does not matter how strong our powers are just that we have them. She was lucky and got them later on in life. You have no idea what it is like to be a child and be like us."

"I'm not exactly normal is you haven't noticed."

"You did yours by choice. None of us had a choice."

I just kept my mouth shut after that. Pietro had no right to tell me what I could or could not do with Eve. She was a grown woman. Still looking at her in that hospital bed made me feel so uncomfortable. It's then that I see Eve start to move around. I decide to take my leave.

Eve's POV

I barely open my eyes when I remember what happened to me. I used too much of my powers. Not to self do not do that again. I look around and see Pietro looking down at me. A part of me does wonder why he is here but doesn't seem to care.

"Pietro? What are you doing here?" I ask him.

"Just wanted to make sure you were better."

"Uh huh sure."

Two weeks later and I was still adjusting somewhat. Pietro was a little less protective while Steve took any chance he could to hang out with me. It was nice to talk to him and hear about the old days. Things were a lot different back then. Wanda would tell me about her sometimes but I knew it would take a while for her to trust me even if it was the littlist bit of trust.

Just as I sit outside and write in my journal, the only thing that really keeps me sane here I hear giggling in the distance. I glance over and see Pietro talking to another one of the new recruits. I should have known he had no interest in me. I am a true freak. He could just go really fast. Ugh how could I have even thoughts such a stupid thing?! I stand up and start to walk away when I hear the woman say a comment about me. I turn around and march up to the two of them.

"Something you want to say to my face?!" I ask her in a rage.

"I'm not afraid of you! So what you have a sheild what can that do to me?" she asks with a giggle as she turns back to Pietro.

"Well if I put the sheild inside you it could make you explode." I tell her with a sarcastic laugh.

I watch as her eyes get a lot bigger. She didn't know what to say now.

"You really shouldn't go after the ones who don't have brains speedy." I say as I turn and start to walk away from them.

"No wonder you don't hang around her." I hear the woman say.

For some reason that gets under my skin and I can feel my anger starting to come up just as Wanda comes forward. Apparently she can tells that I am quite upset.

"Wow, are you alright? You look like you could kill someone right now." Wanda says coming to my side and all I do is point behind me. "Ah I see he is trying to be stupid yet again. He doesn't need any help with that."

"As far as I am concerned he can jump of the granc canyon and break every bone in his body." I tell her as we keep walking.

"You don't mean that. He's just-" she starts but I Interupt her.

"Arrogant? Annyoing? Pain in the butt?!" I start naming things off.

"Well all of the above. I just wonder why he went from all protective to whatever he was doing back there?" she questions.

"He's a male. They are all like that. Don't let them fool you."

"CARLTON!" I hear Fury's voice call for me.

Great now I am probably in trouble for yelling at that girl with Pietro. Ugh this is all that I needed. I go up to his office on my own and as I walk inside I see the woman and Pietro standing together. Fury turns to me shaking his head.

"Miss Carlton can you explain to me why you threaten to make one of our newest agents explode?" Fury asks me.

"I never threatened sir, only informed it was a possibilty." I answer his question quickly.

"We all seem to know about your powers. Now can you explain to me why you informed her of such a thing?" he asks me again.

"The agent made a statement against my person that I corrected." I answer plainly.

The womn just scoffs. Of course she would do that. I bet she was always use to getting her way. Probably the only child and spoiled as well. I just roll my eyes at her.

"Carlton. I would hate to see you out of the Avengers-" Fury starts.

"Why? I have no other reason to be here other than to be a weapon someone else can't use correct. I have no problem leaving sir." I tell him as I turn to walk away.

"Wait!" I hear Pietro call out to me. "You can't just leave."

"She can. This is her choice no one is forcing to keep her here. I do know the captain will be disappointed to hear it though." Fury says putting the file on his desk.

Pietro rushes over to my side with fear and panic written all over his face.

"No you can't leave. Where would you go? You have no one and no where to go." Pietro informs me.

"I'm sure I can get by. I can blend in." I tell him as I try to move past him but he stops me.

"No I won't let you go."

"I could easily remove you from that spot."

"Then do it. I won't be doing it on my free will."

I am so confused by this man! Wasn't he the person who was all lovely dovey with the woman who just tried to get me kicked out?

"Give me one good reason!" I yell at him.

All the sudden I feel his lips press against mine and he grabs onto me and pulls me closer to him. I am truly shocked by what he is doing right now as well. Apparently my body seems to agree with him though as my arms go around him pulling him closer to me. Just as our kiss is deepening we hear Fury cough as us. Pietro and I pull apart and just look at one another. Well this just changed everything...

 _ **Like the story so far? Let me know! Hope You All Enjoyed it!**_


End file.
